1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge and an image forming apparatus using the toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
There is known a toner cartridge for supplying toner to an image forming apparatus. The toner cartridge is attached to and is detached from the image forming apparatus. When toner in the image forming apparatus is insufficient, the toner cartridge is replaced.